


Lifeline

by faunett



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Death, F/M, get ready for feels, its a little descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faunett/pseuds/faunett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt:<br/>The smile that spread across his face was so big and he felt so much relief.<br/>“You see, my lady?” He called down to her, flexing. “Maybe I should be Ladybug!”<br/>--------<br/>Don't be fooled by that this is actually really sad lmfao.</p><p>Inspired by this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A6if4GOyWqs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifeline

Marinette doesn’t know how this happened. She’s confused, out of breath, but more than anything she is scared. This has never happened before; she’s always been just fine and able to pull off anything. But now she’s starting to think her Ladybug-luck has run out.

It wasn’t as if this akuma had been terribly difficult to face, either. Sure it was big and powerful, but most akuma were powerful. It feels like the wind has been knocked out of her chest, and it’s impossibly difficult to try to gulp in any amount of air. Her ribs ache awfully, and her back is so sore she wonders if when the akuma hit her in the side and went her flying he might’ve cracked one of her ribs. She’d always thought that her suit could protect her from wounds like this, but she now knows she was very, very wrong.

It happened so fast that at first Marinette thought she was going to be just fine. But when Chat Noir had screamed to her she knew something was wrong. For something so large and lumbering, this akuma could certainly move fast. They’d been up on the top of a bulding, and now she was falling, looking up at her partner in terror before she swung her yoyo out above her. She managed to catch it on the building, holding on tightly as she started to swing around from it.

The akuma had other plans.

It reached it enormous metal coated arms out, grabbing onto the wire of the yoyo and snapping it in two as if it were just a piece of string, turning around to focus its attentions back to what it had been originally going after; Mayor Bourgeois’ palace of a hotel. That was when Marinette screamed. She had no idea what to do, the akuma had just taken her only lifeline straight out of the air and out of her hands and now she was in a free fall with no way to save herself.

Chat Noir acted as quickly as he possibly could, grabbing the remaining end of the wire to the yoyo as well as the circular piece all of the wire came from. He threw it so hard he was half expecting it to harm Ladybug more than help her. It wrapped around her waist and he felt such intense relief swelling up inside of him. He spun his baton, extending it until it was stuck fast between the two buildings, tying the wire from the yoyo onto the baton as quickly as he could. He turned to look down at Ladybug as the wire went taught, catching her from hitting the ground.

The smile that spread across his face was so big and he felt so much relief.

“You see, my lady?” He called down to her, flexing. “Maybe I should be Ladybug!” He was only joking of course, looking down when she didn’t respond. He frowned, noticing she was still hanging off of the yoyo wire and hadn’t freed herself yet. She hadn’t made any comment about his flirting either. He darted off of the building immediately, making his way down right near his lady. “Ladybug?” He called out, gasping when suddenly her transformation wore off and in her place was someone that Chat Noir, that Adrien, knew very, very well.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

He ran over to her immediately, gasping and lifting her up a bit so he could get the wire off of her and pull her down to wake her up. “Ladybug,” he said several times, gasping and suddenly terrified by her lack of response. “Marinette,” he said next, trying to get her attention somehow, to get her to be coherent enough to respond.

He got the wire off of her, kneeling down on the ground with her body leaned against him as he continued to call her name. “Marinette,” his voice was shaky, “breathe, please,” he said, looking over her. He ran his clawed hand over her face, leaning her head up so he could look at her and see if she was breathing normally. When he drew his hand back from behind her head it was wet, and he felt his heart stop when he looked down at it.

“Marinette!”  He cried out so desperately, trying to get her to move or respond or show any sign of life. She remained entirely still, not moving whatsoever. Adrien could feel wetness on his eyes and he was certain he was crying now as he held her. “Marinette, stay with me okay? You have to stay with me,” he was desperate, trying to make her stay alive and awake, but it was too late for that. By now both of his hands and his legs were covered in her blood, and he was clutching her impossibly tightly, sobbing into her.

Ladybug, _Marinette_ , was dead. She was dead and he hadn’t been able to save her and it made him sick to his stomach because this was all his fault because he couldn’t save her and he couldn’t stop the akuma and now she was lying in his arms and her blood was all over him and it was all over the ground and he could smell her blood and the smell made him sick to his stomach because it was so metallic and vile and he felt like his heart was going to stop and he half wished it would so he wouldn’t have to live with the guilt of being unable to protect her or to save her. He’d bragged about his talent and she’d been _dead._

He looks down at her, and her neck is at such a horrendous angle and it’s just sinking in the fact that she’s dead in his arms. He moved one hand to the back of her head, moving to lean it forward against his chest so she doesn’t look so sickeningly dead. He doesn’t want anyone seeing her that way. Bur when he moves his hand in a motion to pull her head up gently he gags. He gags because that wasn’t the feeling he was ready for. Her head was _soft._ Her head was soft because her skull must’ve cracked on the pavement and he feels a sob burst through him again. He's so loud and he's so upset and he just wants to die.

He sits with her across his lap, just sobbing into her chest endlessly, crying and saying all sorts of things to her. He tells her how happy he was to know her and how happy he was that of all of the people in Paris who could’ve been his Ladybug that it was her. He tells her how sorry he is that they couldn’t end up being closer friends, he tells her that if he could go back in time he’d go back to the day he’d met her as Chat Noir and he’d never let Chloe Bourgeois be rude or cruel to her. But he really just wants to take this all back.

He just wants his Ladybug, his Marinette, to not be dead in his arms like this.


End file.
